Wicked
by Avatard12
Summary: The story of the Scarlet Witch...past, present, and future. Is she excusable? Does more than shades of red cover her mood? Or is she Darker than Scarlet? Based on songs from Wicked.
1. Prologue

Wicked

That's what they call me. Well, rarely to my _face_, but still…

I can understand why they did it in the beginning. I was a member of the Brotherhood, and that team was headed to jail fast. But even when I was a hero? Even when I was a _baby_?

I did bad things; but am I excusable for my actions? Can I plead insanity? Can I be depraved on account I was deprived?

Now, of course, it shouldn't matter; I stepped away from all that for a reason. No more questions, no more tests; no more riddles, no more jests.

No more feelings…

I ran away from what could argue was my responsibility. Well, don't I deserve happiness? For so long, every day of my life was stressful, chaotic.

I left behind so many to try to care for those that I thought never would leave. But I guess it's my fate to be abandoned by men. I guess the only ones you can truly trust are the ones you make.

I know I'm confusing you. But sit down, and I'll explain. How I started out, how I fell, how I became the Scarlet Witch, how I became a hero, how I became loved, how I became loving, how I turned…Wicked.


	2. No One Mourns The Wicked

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them?  
After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do..._

No One Mourns the Wicked

I remember…

I remember how my mother died a few days after I and Pietro were born, and my father wasn't even there for the birth.

I remember how my father had never been Mr. Huggles, but he had cared – at least I _thought _so.

I remember my brother and his desire to be just like him, and how when we were playing "Princess and Knight" one time he had promised to always keep me safe.

_And like every family- they had their secrets._

_And of course, from the moment she was born, she was - well - different..._

I remember how our father had people dropping in and out; dressing like it was Halloween every day.

I remember how we always had money, and I never saw him at a job.

I remember how he could do…_things_, but I never questioned why. I thought all fathers could do that.

I remember how our powers emerged…

Pietro had always been fast, but he grew to be faster than…well, anything I could think of.

My powers were different – scarier. I could make things happen. I didn't know _how,_ but generally I could make accidents happen, or give other people bad luck. It only could work if I could move my hands, though.

I couldn't control it, so normally it was I or something around me I gave bad luck.

Finally, I burned down the house, and I showed no signs of learning control anytime soon.

I remember why they locked me away…

Father told me we were going to a restaurant, and I was excited. It was raining hard, and we had trouble getting there. We pulled up in front of a huge building, and some men came out. They looked at Father, and he looked in my direction, then back at them and gave them a grim nod. I was feeling frightened now, but I kept telling myself _'Father knows, surely it's all right, he wouldn't do anything to me, he would never hurt me…'_

Suddenly, they grabbed me and took me, struggling, up into the building. I remember crying out "FATHER! Don't leave me!" and how he and Pietro did nothing.

_So you see - it couldn't have been easy!_

The 'doctors' inside gave me tests for three years, until I was twelve. They were desperate to figure out how I could do what I did. Every day there was a new test, and the tests were not always painless. No matter what, I would never have a normal life. My family owed me big-time.

Finally, something happened – I gained a modicum of control, as well as a goal – revenge. Enough to use my powers in a big way; enough to convince them to tie me up all the time so I couldn't use them; enough to get me some help – Professor X's help.

I was freed eventually by Mystique, and taken to the Brotherhood. I cared nothing for her, but owed her a debt for my freedom, and she promised me a chance at revenge. Is it any surprise I joined?

I met Pietro again there; but I eventually decided fighting him was pointless – he hadn't engineered my capture, nor my freedom. My true vendetta lay with Magneto, who I no longer considered my father.

There were things that went on for a while: mutant exposer, my almost succeeding in revenge. But what it boiled down to was Magneto wiping my mind of all the misery of that hospital, so I wouldn't be angry at him anymore.

I obviously remember that now; and that explanation will happen in due time. But when I remembered the truth, I almost wish I hadn't, just so I wouldn't have to live with all of that.

I lived with the Brotherhood a while more, and our bond is a strange one, which I will come to address later. I was with them when Magneto 'died', and mourned deeply and did one of the things I'm very good at – blame someone else. I was there when they got famous – and that is my part as well.

I had actually caused the accident unintentionally, and for that reason I did not play in that hoarding in of fame and wealth, feeling guilty. When they started causing the accidents and saving people, I thought that it was even worse than my crime, but stood in for a few photos. I only intervened to frame the X-Men for a crime (my idiot brother convinced me that they had threatened them).

I helped with Apocalypse at Mexico, helping stop my father. To my surprise, the boys showed up, and Pietro saved me. Father was different after that; more like a father. This part later comes into my story again.

At that moment, I was unaware of my future and fate. At that moment, everything seemed okay.

But things change. _I _changed.

_Are they born as wicked?_

_Or does it grow as time wears on?_

_Who can say, but this we understand:_

_No one mourns the wicked._

Well, that's the second chapter! I know that you like my story, but if you EVER want to see another chapter…give me REVIEWS! Heh heh.


	3. The Wizard and I

_Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear_

_With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defint-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good_

The Wizard and I

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff returned to an empty house after spending a day trying to find something to do and failing miserably. It was dark outside, and the night was chilly enough to make them shiver. They got inside, and they turned the lights on, lighting the living room up enough to reveal a figure whose back was to them. They startled, but the figure remained calm.

"Think mutants are the only super-people in the world? You two, you're part of something way bigger than yourselves. You just don't know it."

Pietro recovered faster. "Who the heck are _you_?"

He turned around, revealing an older man in a long coat and wearing an eye patch. "Nick Fury, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Wanda snapped her fingers. "I remember you. You were at the clearing. You gave us that information on how to find the other mutants."

Fury nodded. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

Both of the twins blinked. Fury sighed. "It's a special program, funded by the government to – "

Pietro interrupted. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to start this thing. Should I look at your _patch_ or your _eye_. Honestly, I'm not even sure if you're really here."

"Oh, I'm here. I'm real, all right."

"Then what do you want with us?" Wanda demanded.

"To make you an offer." Fury said. "To be greater than you are. To be big damn heroes."

"Perhaps you missed that part a while back, but we _tried_ that. Didn't work."

"Only because you were stupid to set up your own fall." Fury said. "This time, you're backed by the government, to find real threats, and to take care of them. To use your powers the way they should be used: to protect people. You two are very powerful, and we could use heavy hitters on the team."

Wanda was startled. "But…but you've seen the news. Why would anyone invest a _penny_ in mutants to protect them?"

"Because the world is facing crazy times. Everything is becoming super – including bad guys. Even the most idiotic politician is getting a wake-up call on getting some real protection. Also, this isn't mainly a mutant thing, for reasons of PR. Just the thought of having the two of you will make this a hot potato politically."

"Forgive us if we don't do a little jig at the thought of being tools of _the man_." Pietro sneered.

"Very _well-paid_ tools of the man. The Avenger Initiative pays up to fifty thousand a month. If you should choose to back out after a 2 year trial run, that leaves you 1.2 million dollars for the rest of your life, plus a 2 thousand monthly pension. Add that to the massive societal approval for two people that live with outcasts and regects…"

Pietro paused for twenty seconds before replying: "I'll read your contract now, Mr. Fury. Do you have a pen?"

Fury pulled both items out of his jacket before turning to Wanda. "And you?"

Wanda looked down at her hands, imagining it.

_Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me be a hero  
If I make good  
So I'll make good_

She looked up again, her eyes filled with determination. "I'm in."

_Once I'm with the heroes  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the heroes  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No friends are not proud of you,  
No brother acts ashamed  
And all the world has to love you  
When by the heroes you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Heroes and I!_

Wanda imagined it as she packed her bags to leave. Imagined something she'd never truly had, not even during their little stunts: a mass people loving her, plus doing something she'd never really done: something _good_.

_Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout the world  
That's all to do with me!_

And I'll stand there with the heroes,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For one of their favorite team;  
The Avengers  
And I!


	4. Popular

_Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project_

_I don't have to do that, but_

_That's what makes me so nice_

Popular

Wanda and Pietro, escorted by Fury, walked down one of the long hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. He narrated to them as they walked "I'm taking you to two of the top biologists we have. They have done some experimenting on themselves, and they will be members of the Avenger Initiative. One of them, Dr. Hank Pym, is also building a robot" – Wanda and Pietro flinched, remembering the Sentinels – "well, an android, actually. This creation is called VISION, and is on the team as well."

They came to a halt in a room filled with computers, and two people were bending over a complicated-looking thing that seemed to have stepped out of _Star Wars._ They turned around, and greeted them warmly but formally. One was a taller man, who looked like he hadn't shaved for a while and introduced himself as Dr. Pym, or code-name Giant-Man. The other was a smaller woman, who looked Asian and a bit pixie-like. Ironically, her code name was Wasp, and her real one Janet van Dyne.

"This is the Vision model", Dr. Pym explained as they worked their way to the table. "He's made of plastoid flesh and synthetic blood – basically human, but made from artificial materials. He's got a lot of things you'd expect out of a robot, such as energy blasts, and computer knowledge, but he can also alter his density, which is pretty useful. He's got a brain to some extent, having been programmed with the brain patterns of some movie star my wife likes. So, all of you just gather around here, and-" he pressed a button on the android – "bingo!"

The robot opened its 'eyes', which were glowing and had no pupils. It was oddly comforting, Wanda reflected, because it made him a figure that seemed to bear no ill will. He looked at her first, then at the others. "_I am…the VISION. You are identified as Henry Pym, Janet van Dyne, Nicholas Fury, Pietro Maximoff, and Wanda Maximoff, members of the Avenger Initative which I am to be a part of. Do you require my service?"_

"Not now, Vision." Fury replied. "Come with me, I want to see you in action. Janet, you and Wanda can go talk make-up or _Cosmo_. Or whatever else girls do these days." He added over his shoulder as they left. Janet smiled encouragingly at Wanda, then took her by the arm, steering her down the hall.

"I also am working in coordination with Betty Ross, who's the PR Director of the project, to find some good looks for costuming. I wanted to be a fashion designer once, and I was pretty good. Fury showed me some pictures of your old costume, and I think I have something to our mutual satisfaction – and to other peoples. They'll want superheroes, and superheroes wear costumes. Black leather will make them nervous."

_And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:  
Popular!_

They found a room that was filled with sketches and costumes on the wall. "First, let's start with your hair and makeup. Nothing's _wrong_ with them," she added in a hurry, "but they'll give people a bad impression."

"Seems like S.H.I.E.L.D cares a lot about impressions." Wanda commented dryly.

"Well, the budget for this is really big, and it's taking a lot out of the regular army. If it – if _we_ – look bad, people will get angry, and they have a lot of effect on us." Janet pulled a makeup kit out of a drawer, then started dabbing at Wanda's face. Wanda slapped her away "I can do my own!"

"But you don't know what I want, and this is easier. All you need to do is sit back and relax." Janet coaxed soothingly. Wanda crossed her arms, but obeyed.

In a few minutes, Janet pulled away. "Brava! Brava!"

Wanda looked in the mirror in front of her, and gasped. Janet had wiped away most of it, but had given enough touches to make her look older and more mature. "I…I…"

But that wasn't the end of it. Janet had her wash her hair, then put on a wig till her real hair would grow back. Now, her hair looked wavy and glossy black, and came to a quarter of her back. It also had a red headband in it. Finally, she had to try on her new costume – thankfully, in a changing area, though she didn't have a mirror. The outfit was pretty similar to her old one – it was a scarlet long coat, coming to her heels and not covering up her front. There was a sleeveless red shirt made of some type of body armor, and slick scarlet pants with long red boots. Once she was done putting it on, she stepped out.

_Why, Miss Wanda, look at you. You're beautiful._

_I-I have to go._

_You're welcome. _

Janet looked ecstatic, and showed her to a floor-length mirror. "Look, you're amazing!"

Wanda looked at her reflection, which was beautiful, but looked very different from how she had been looking so recently. Was it possible that it had swallowed up all of her old self? She said thank you, then ran out, bumping into the Vision.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm going to my room."

"_Do you know where it is?"_

She had to admit she didn't, as Fury hadn't shown her around yet."

"_It's on the second floor. I can show you there_."

Wanda accepted his invitation, and he showed her to an elevator that he took as well. Then he led her down the hall, and pointed out a door. She hesitated for a moment, then said, smiling awkwardly, "Thank you."

Vision nodded in acknowledgment, then said, seemingly hesitant, "_I know very little about humans and how they perceive what is pleasing. But – to _me_, you are pleasing."_

Wanda's face grew hot, then she went inside quickly.


	5. From the Files of Fury

From the Files of Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

File: 103543, Name Project Avenger Members

_These files have been used to help in Psych Evaluation of Subject: Wanda Maximoff, AKA Scarlet Witch._

MAIN TEAM:

Subject: CAPTAIN AMERICA

Real Name: Steven Rogers

Powers: Carries Super-Soldier Serum, Advance Knowledge of Strategy and Hand-to-Hand Combat

Leader of the Avengers

Former soldier and icon during WWII, but was cryogenically frozen due to serum instability. At first, revival seemed uncertain, if not impossible, but due to serum concocted from the healing factor of Weapon X, Cap is back in action.

Personality: The man selected to be America's soldier was chosen perfectly; he models everything that we would like to be: strong, good of heart, clever, and a firm enemy of evil.

Subject: IRON MAN

Real Name: Anthony 'Tony' Stark

Powers: None, but has powerful high-tech armor made by Stark personally.

Billionaire owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark seemed like one of the last people to become a superhero. However, due to a kidnapping by Middle Eastern forces, he changed his outlook on life and used his key out to become Iron Man.

Personality: Charming, displays textbook narcissm, but good and loyal. Brilliant as well.

Subject: THOR

Real Name: Thor Odinson

Powers: He's the Thunder God. What more do you need?

According to him, he was a proud warrior of Asgard until Odin expelled him for his arrogance. He lost memory of his true identity until he re-discovered Mjolnir, his hammer. He was once again worthy, but he stayed on Earth to protect us.

Personality: Strong of heart, and loyal and brave.

Subject: GIANT-MAN

Real Name: Henry 'Hank' Pym

Powers: Growing to 60 ft high.

Brilliant scientist, Hank Pym used his science for years in aid of S.H.I.E.L.D before finally inventing Pym Particles, which are the source of his abilities. Drinking it himself, he became Giant Man and inlisted on the team.

Personality: Good, but not always the most stable member.

Subject: WASP

Real Name: Janet van Dyne

Powers: Shrinking, grows wings and antennae, 'wasp stings'.

Wife of Henry Pym, he made the thing that made her the Wasp. Although first merely amateur fashion designer and professional molecular biologist, she has adjusted to superhero with apparent ease.

Personality: Confident and Independent, enjoys fun and flirting. However, her mind is quick-thinking as well, which may seem contrary to her sense of enjoyment.

Subject: HAWKEYE

Real Name: Clinton Barton

Powers: None, but expert in weaponry.

First merely circus performer, he grew attention when he became a superstar in the Olympics. This led him to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D, which lead him to adapt his nickname to his codename, becoming 'Hawkeye'.

Personality: Although slightly arrogant and impatient, he is a true champion and valuable member. It has also been noticed that he bears a slight torch for SCARLET WITCH.

_This record notices the main members of the Avenger Initiative, apart from Vision, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. Others came and go, but these are the core ones…and the ones with the most impact with her positive growth._


	6. I'm Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

I'm Not That Girl

The last few months had been a roller-coaster for the young mutant known as the Scarlet Witch. They had fought more bad guys then she could count, had a few NDEs (Near Death Experiences) and been the Mighty Avengers. The public loved the idea of having super heroes of their own, and few cared enough about the mutant thing if they were hanging out with Captain America.

But now she wasn't at the mansion for the Avengers, enjoying herself at dinner, talking friendly with Vision and Hawkeye; she was in some other galaxy, fighting to save two alien races and one Kree Captain Mahr-Vel (nicknamed Captain Marvel by Earthlings). Or she was, right before she was captured by the Skrulls along with some other teammates.

"Vision…" she murmured, clearing her head of the daze that engulfed it. She was waking up in a cell of the Skrulls, seemingly alone.

The android had been an interesting teammate. He was somewhat insecure about his not being human, but he compensated with a lot more human qualities than _some_ humans, in her mind. Quicksilver treated him like he had with the Brotherhood boys when he was in charge of their gang. The public thought he was one of their favorites.

She had seen him with the Skrulls, along with Captain Marvel. Was he all right? Did they hurt him? She swore, if they had even _touched_ him, they would –

"_Wanda?"_

A voice, robotic, came from next to her. The familiar glow of the androids' eyes lit up the cell enough to see that he, too, was a prisoner in there. "Vision? Yes, it's me."

"_Then you were taken prisoner too, as I was?"_

"Yes, but-" she decided to try something new: telling somebody how she felt. "but that doesn't matter, _nothing_ does – as long as you are all right. I know that now."

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but recovered relatively quickly. _"Wanda, I-"_

Their faces grew closer. Wanda breathed slowly, hesitant. This would be her second kiss, but the first that _meant_ something. This moment was –

"_No! It must not be!"_ Vision exclaimed, whipping his head away from her own.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy_

"Vision –_why?_ Why did you-?"

"_Because I'm an ANDROID, Wanda –just a COPY of something living! I am made of PLASTOID FLESH and SYNTHETIC BLOOD!"_

"Don't say that, Viz, don't you _ever_ say that!" Wanda retorted angrily. "You're the best man I've ever met! You're more real to me than my own brother or my father!"

"_Why waste time on somebody that is far less than a corpse?"_

"Because I-"she started to say, but the fight had broken down the wall and sent in Captain Mahr-Vell to help them escape. Once he had freed their hands, it was easy play for her to blast herself and Vision out. For some reason, being bound wasn't that great, and brought back memories that never were…She shook her head of the daze and filled her eyes with determination.

She asked the Kree Captain and Vision if they could fly her to the middle of the battlefield. There was a message she wanted to give.

Once she was beginning to descend, she saw Ronan the Accuser of the Kree and the Super-Skrull duking it out, and the other Avengers in positions of battle. Using her power, she froze the scene. "You have _got_ to grow up." She called out.

Everyone looked up, calling out the names of those they recognized. But Wanda didn't care at the moment. "Let's just leave, Avengers."

"But what about the battle?" Captain Mahr-Vell asked.

"Don't worry. It'll still be here if you ever come back."

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Wanda set herself up in the Quinjet that the Avengers used. They were going to take a stop on Attilan for a while, home of some Inhuman race, and some princess that Pietro seemed to think was cute. She wondered…was the Vision really thinking that about himself? Or did he just not love her? If he wasn't an android, would he have acted on it? If she wasn't a mutant, what would have happened? It hurt to wonder.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_Can't think about that now_, she thought, but even so, she couldn't help wondering what went on with her android teammate. He looked emotionless, sitting there with his head bent downward.

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was _her_. She had arrived from a loser house, dressing like Goth Barbie. Maybe she was too _mutant_. No, that it was because she was a mutant was almost as absurd as some of what Vision had said. She'd never have a normal life because she was what she was. If she was some other girl, but We R who we R. She wasn't made for being loved.

_I'm not that girl._


	7. One Short Day

_One Short Day_

_In the Emerald City…_

One Short Day

Pietro Maximoff was currently in a great position: on the moon, in a beautiful city, being escorted around by the Princess Crystal, who was perfect (like him!). They'd be perfect together.

"Black Bolt and I welcome you, Avenger Quicksilver, to Attilan."

"In that case, beautiful…I agree to stick around!" He said, trying out his charm. Although she didn't seem immune, she wasn't under easily either. He decided to try again.

"Why are you, a princess, escorting newcomers around?" He asked.

"I asked for that task. I enjoy helping people." She replied simply, with elegant tranquility.

"You remind me of my sister." He said, which was true…now, anyway. It was quite pleasant.

"I have not met her yet. Are you close?"

"…Somewhat."

"Well, than, next off is-"

"Have you ever been to Earth?"

"Not much. I desire to go, and was thinking about asking Black Bolt if I could leave with you for a short time."

"You should. Than _I _could escort _you_!"

She smiled again. "I look forward to any time we may spend together."

AN: Sorry about the update break. It's just this chapter was going to be difficult, seeing how it was never intended to be about Wanda, and Pietro is a hard character to write, if not to understand. Sorry this was shorter too, but I didn't want to make much out of this. Crystal will have minor appearances in the future of this fic.

Also, I'm annoyed about the general praise in small ways, but the lack of reviews. Gimme something to work with!

Next Up: End of Act I, and an era with _Defying Gravity_


	8. Defying Gravity

Defying Gravity

The Quinjet pulled up over a scene that could come from a move: a group of super-powered villains running over a secluded town. For the Avengers, it was routine, however. But the Scarlet Witch was worried.

Not because she thought they might not win, but because the villains were her former teammates, the Brotherhood, and with them was Magneto, her father. Nonetheless, she did what she had to do and dropped into the middle of the foray with her teammates.

The fight was relatively mediocre, both sides fighting furiously, and the Avengers doing well. Wanda began to feel a lot more cool and collected. _I can do this. I can do anything_.

But then her father saw her, and called out "Wanda! Why do you ally yourselves with these humans?"

"They are my friends, Father!" She called back, hoping it wouldn't end badly.

"What? Sweetums, is that you?" Toad, perhaps the world's most annoying and useless mutant called out as she groaned.

"I'm not your sweetums and I'm an Avenger now, and I mean to avenge your wrongs!" She called out, hoping she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

"You…you don't think she knows, do you?" another mutant asked.

This struck her. "_What?_ Knows _what_?"

"Nothing." Magneto said quickly.

"Oh, something indeed. You see, when you were young, your father-"  
"SHUT UP!" Magneto cried out, blasting him aside.

Then Wanda felt the tugs of someone attempting to enter her mind. She tried in vain to block it out, but it was too late. Through their interference, she saw the haze of true memories returning to her: memories of betrayal, loss, and revenge.

"WHAT? You…you locked me away! You betrayed me!" Wanda exclaimed in shock. Magneto tried to calm her down, but it was easier said than done. She fled into an abandoned building, weeping.

Then she heard behind her footsteps.

B – _Wanda, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_ _I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope_ _you think you're clever!_

W - _I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!_

All- _So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy – right- NOW!_

Toad, Avalanche, and Blob had followed her. Avalanche groaned. "Wanda, did you _have _to join these super-wannabes? And did you _have _to keep going nuts? Well, I just hope you are happy how you've probably ruined any chance of every making things right!" He yelled in anger.

This infuriated Wanda. "I hope_ you're_ happy too!" She yelled, turning around and making them cringe. "I hope your _proud _how you'd kiss up too anyone just to make yourselves better!"

B – _Wanda, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. You can still be with your father, what you've wanted and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted._

W – _I know. But I don't want it – __**can't want it**__ – anymore._

Toad was the only one dumb enough to try to calm her down. "All you gotta do is apologize to your dad, poopsie. You can come back. You can have him love you again. It'll be perfect!"

She dropped her head. Now that she knew the truth and the fake, she felt like it would rip her head apart. She realized she did want to have her father's love, but not at any cost, and not with the cost of the truth. "I know", she said quietly, "but I can't have it."

W – _Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with being a pawn in someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap…_

She looked at them all, her soul filling with resolution. "Now that the truth's back, I know I have my own truths. One is that I've changed with the Avengers. It's too late to try to delude myself again, and it's time to just take a move of my own."

W - _It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!_

B – _Can't we make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur-_

W – _I'm through accepting limits, 'Cuz someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change. But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love that I've already lost! And if that's love, It comes at much too high a cost! I'd rather buy, defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

"I'm going to be a hero." She said boldly. "One of _them_, a good person, my own woman, and no one can stop me this time!"

The Brotherhood exchanged worried glances. "Wanda", Avalanche said nervously, "I think you're going a little too far, a little crazy again-"

But the Scarlet Witch wasn't listening. "I'm done letting other people tell me what's right for me. Maybe I can't make everything better, but I'll never know if I never _try!_ For so long, I've wanted my father to love me, at maybe any price. And now I say that price is too high! I'll by being an Avenger first!"

W – _Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Dreams the way I plan them, if I work in tandem, there's no fight I cannot win!_

"The Avengers are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the greatest team ever. I can have my dreams if I work with them. So say your goodbyes, or join me! Join me, and I'll care whether you lose or win! Otherwise, go your own ways and never dream of being better!" She looked at them all, challenging them.

They all looked down, limited by their fears of losing, of failing, of never dreaming again.

B - _I hope you're happy. Now that you're choosing this._

W – _You too. I hope it brings you bliss._

A – _I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end, I hope you're happy, my…friends._

They all murmured goodbye and good wishes, and then they departed the building.

W - _So if you care to find me - Look to the western sky! As someone told me once: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying with a team, At least I'm flying as ME! To those who'd limit me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll join them in renown!_

_And nobody in all the world  
No Father that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Wanda rejoined the fight next to Captain America. "Steve", she said quietly, "let's go."

"But –" he began, then stopped when he saw her face. "All right", he nodded, and summoned the rest of the team. As they flew from the battlefield, Wanda allowed herself one last glance, then turned to Vision, who was able to hold her as she wept for what she lost.

AN: That's the finale for Act I! Next Up: Thank Goodness, as Wanda thinks on what she's sacrificed for being a hero.


	9. Thank Goodness

Thank Goodness

_Ev'ry day, more wicked!  
Ev'ry day, the terror grows!  
All of us is ever on alert!  
That's the way with wicked -  
Spreading fear where e'er they go  
Seeking out new victims they can hurt!_

The Avengers were all seated around the circular table. They were reviewing villains, escapes, super-wannabes, and victims…so another normal day in the life. They had all been at the table looking at villains since two hours ago, but no one had said anything about the lateness of the time.

It had been eight months since they had escaped the Kree Empire, and Captain Mar-Vell had died of cancer thereafter. It had been about six months since they had fought Magneto, and adjourned that battle. In the seats at the table were Captain America, Iron Man, Thor as well as Hawkeye, Quicksilver, Vision, and the Scarlet Witch. All were senior members, and presiding over the Avenger Initiative as well (super-beings that wanted to be Avengers). All had really given up having any sort of private life in favor of this.

_Fellow Avengers - as terrifying as terror is, let us put  
aside our panic for this one day: and celebrate!_

_Finally a day that's  
Totally Super-Villain free!_

_We Couldn't Be Happier,_

_Thank Goodness!_

Then Iron Man made a move that surprised them all: pushing a button on some sort of remote control and having the walls slide aside, revealing the Initiative cadets standing at a buffet line and plenty of music playing.

"What the heck is this, Stark?" asked Hawkeye, not without considerable shock.

"Did you really think I was going to have you all at that table all afternoon?" Iron Man replied.

Everyone brightened (even Vision – literally), and moved to join the others at the guacamole.

_Yes -  
We couldn't be happier,  
Right, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending  
Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, dear?  
Couldn't be happier  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you  
He couldn't look handsomer  
I couldn't feel humbler  
We couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true!_

"Isn't this great?" Wanda spoke up, trying to look cheerful. "That was a wonderful surprise. I really think that I couldn't be happier – right everyone? Because you have got to feel happy when all of your dreams come true!" she cheered, leading to a round more.

_No_, spoke a malicious voice in her head. _Not all your dreams_.

_Shut up_. Wanda thought back, then turned to the chip dip.

_That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated_

Over the crystal statue of the Avengers, she saw her brother with that Crystal girl. Not long after they had met, she had come to Earth – official for Black Bolt and the Initiative, but everyone had a feeling it was for Pietro. They had dated off and on again, depending on whose side he was on.

Pietro had never taken to being a good guy as easily as she had – assuming she had done it easily. Sometimes he would swap to working with the Brotherhood, other times Magneto. But he came back to the Avengers in the end.

She had happily retired from the Brotherhood, and all but forgotten the endless dispute of mutant-versus-mutant. Being a mainstream superhero was much better – even though it wasn't all like what she had thought it would be.

_But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier  
Well - not "simply":  
'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well – complicated_

No matter, she thought again firmly. It was wonderful hanging out with such true friends, having such adoration. Simply wonderful.

_No_, not simply. Because it was more complicated than she had imagined. She walked over to sit on a nearby bench, and could see Central Park from there.

_There's a kind of a sort of : cost_

Over the hedge, she saw a young woman about her own age, maybe a little older. She was pretty, added to by the ring on her finger. Behind her, a young man snuck up and covered her eyes playfully, only for her to turn around and kiss him passionately.

Wanda felt a sort of gladness at that passion and sorrow for the lack of it for her. Vision and her had been awkward for a while. She loved him – she could feel that – _so much_ – but he was having trouble getting over his robot-phobia.

_There's a couple of things get: lost_

Then a couple of kids that had been playing nearby ran over to her – who must have been their mother. She coddled and kissed them, and the love was so strong and true…

How could she ever have that, when she didn't even have _romantic_ love?

_There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed_

The four of them all went over a nearby bridge, to what was probably their house. Wanda watched them, with a paralyzing melancholy.

_And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo  
Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!_

All right, she admitted it. The joy of being a superhero – that thrill – didn't thrill as much as it had originally done. But she still had it all, and who wouldn't love that? Why wouldn't anyone want to be her? So she was happy, because she had all she wanted. Was she? Of COURSE she was! People were happy when they got what they wanted!

Then she heard a loud gasp over by the punch bowl, and turned away from the heartbreaking scene. Pietro was standing next to a blushing Crystal, and people were gathering around them, saying many things.

_Crowd: We love you two, if we may be so frank._

_Pietro: Thank goodness!_

_Crowd: For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank. Thank Goodness! That means the Avengers, and Crystal – _

_Crystal: And Fiancée! _

Wanda's heart almost stopped. _Pietro?_ _Married_? Would that work? She hoped Crystal could keep him in line. Would they have kids? It was grief enough that it wasn't to her, but now her brother…

Crowd: _They couldn't be goodlier  
She couldn't be lovelier  
We couldn't be luckier_

Wanda: _I couldn't be happier!_

All: _Thank goodness…TODAY! Thank goodness for today!_

AN: Well, that's the next chapter! I am NOT sorry I didn't update for so long, because I've only gotten five reviews…and it was the fifth that decided my move. I had this one mentally planned out for a while.

Next Up: Drabbles, in the tune of As Long As You're Mine!


	10. As Long As You're Mine

W: _Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

V: _Maybe I'm human  
Maybe I'm not  
But you've got me seeing  
All I've truly got  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

B: _Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

V: _Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

B: _And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

A few weeks after the party…

Wanda was sitting alone, brushing her hair, lost in thought, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called, as she waved her hand to open the door for them.

Vision walked in, in an awkward pose – or as awkward that it could get for an android. "What is it?" she asked, a little peevishly.

"_Wanda, I…I offer my congratulations on your brother's nuptials._"

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Wanda said, trying to be gracious.

"_And…I have a confession to make_."

Wanda turned around fully, her attention grabbed.

"_I know that you have been cold to me for a long time, and that was due to my own errors. But since then, I have taken many steps to discover myself: serving on the team, working in many places, being many people, and I made a distinction: I am __**unique**__. I am not anyone else, or some creation of man that is not human. I am __**The Vision**__. And now…I can be your man for all my synthetic flesh."_

That's when she felt her heart almost stop for sheer wonder. However, she could still force out a simple sentence: "I know you can."

Later, on scouting the perimeter.

"_I have a bad feeling about this mission. As far as android feelings go. My communication systems are acting up, and my Wi-Fi is down."_

"Ha. Never thought I'd be dating someone with a built in Wi-Fi", Wanda joked, before making a more serious statement. "Do you have a MP3 player in there too?"

"_Yes._"

"_Really?_ What do you have?"

"_The Doors, Van Halen, Queen…_"

"Those are my _favorites._" Wanda gushed.

"_Of course. That's why they're in there."_

Wanda's face was all 'that's so _sweet!_".

A few months later…

Wanda and Vision were alone in the mansion. Vision had decreed to make another 'announcement' of his to her, which Wanda awaited eagerly.

"_We have been together for a long time. But I didn't always know how much I truly felt. And I don't even think I did entirely…until now. Wanda, you are the __**only woman**__ for me! I'll do __**everything in my power**__ to make you happy! Please, forget all the human rules and…marry me."_

Wanda was seized by a sudden, overwhelming rush of feelings. "To _blazes with rules_! Don't you know? Love is for _souls_, not _bodies_! And so YES, Vision – I'll marry you!"

Vision was still startled. "_You – You mean __**you**__ – That is __**we**__ – You and me – "_

But Wanda couldn't care about that part. "Now don't go all human on me, darling! Stammering's not your style! I mean YES! YES! **YES!**"

They were married, and they served as reserve members, going on their own, but always coming back. They had a house. But no children, not yet. One particular adventure, however, made the impossible possible…

Wanda was imbued with chaos energy powerful enough to make herself pregnant by an android – as she had desired so very badly. The babies (twins, to the surprise of all) were born, a dark-haired boy named William, or Billy, and a white-haired boy named Thomas, or Tommy. And so all was perfect.

Until it wasn't.


	11. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

Wanda was at the mansion, nursing the babies while her robot husband saved the world.

The children were about six months old, and she still needed to be a full-time mom, so her husband helped the Avengers until she could re-join them. She enjoyed this – the unconditional love of a child to its mother. She _needed_ that love just as much – maybe more – than she needed Viz's love.

Then she heard the alarm – the emergency one. Her face went pale. The mission. If something happened…

Gathering the babies with her, she ran for the med-lab.

_VISION!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

She ran straight through the doors – and gasped for sheer horror. Her husband lay before her – stripped down to his robot components. "_NO!_ That – that can't be you!"

Wanda turned to Iron Man and Giant-Man, who were making notes on a paper. "You can fix him, right?"

They looked at her sadly, not saying anything. That look they gave her was worse than any lie, any agreement, any broken promise.

_Let his armor not be torn  
Let his oil leave no stain_

_When they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his force never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Vision, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

While the doctors worked frantically to save her husband, Wanda brought out herbs and symbols given to her by Agatha Harkness and chanted spells, trying to save him. She knew it may even worsen the condition – magic and science didn't mix. But to do nothing for him was to have torn him to pieces herself.

Then, as if an angel had come, she saw him – in white all over. Running up, she kissed him – but he didn't respond. She backed off, weary. "Husband…"

Hank and Tony came through the door, faces crumpled. "We brought him back Wanda…but he can't feel anything. His emotional capacity is gone. What you see before you…isn't even your husband."  
That's when she cracked.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

Fragments. Fragments of consciousness. She couldn't remember exactly what she did, or at least whole pieces of it. She saw pieces of herself putting on her old costume and rejoining her friends before departing in chaos and glorifying in it. She saw herself destroying the Avengers – everything they had worked to build. She saw herself killing that shell that called itself her husband…

And she swam in the memories. Feeling so betrayed.

Nothing she ever did for good ever went well. No good deed goes unpunished.

_Father_

_The Brotherhood_

_Pietro_

_VISION!_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

She asked herself if she had been any better than the Brotherhood, in the end. If all she had done was for attention and glory. If all anyone had done 'for good' was for that. If that was the reason, than the whole thing was so much more graspable.

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
Vision, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!_

Then she, remembering her boys, grasped at her soul, and pieced it together again.

The Avengers were disbanded. Some amongst them wanted to kill her, some wanted to lock her up. All she asked was that they leave her be.

A house in New Jersey. A new start. For herself and her children. The only last connections to this world she had.

AN: That's the chapter! This one was going to be very difficult, as I always intended a very specific thing to happen.

Next Up: Wanda hangs up her costume, and remembers how it changed her For Good!


	12. For Good

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

For Good

Wanda directed the items of the household, which were apparently moving independently, into their proper place. Among them was a crib that carried two baby twin boys, one dark haired with a more conservative demeanor, while the other was white-haired and a real bundle of energy. She sighed as she watched it move up the stairs.

Then she returned her energy to the box she had lettered: SENTIMENTAL. This was mainly filled with photos, though there were a few exceptions at the bottom, which she was going to save for last. First up was a family picture of herself, her brother, and her father. She hung it up on the main hallway, leaving room for the others.

Following was one of her and the Brotherhood, then one of her and the Avengers in civilian identities, then one of her on her wedding day, then one of her and the children on the day they were born. Looking at them made her feel misty-eyed. All the people she had known, good or bad, had made such a real impact on her. Her father and her brother, who taught her about family and how you made your own. Her first group of friends, who taught her that sometimes the good could be the bad and the ugly. Her second group of friends, who taught her that you had to take control of your own life.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend_

She didn't know whether she was a good person, or if they had made her one. But she knew that they had changed her for good.

Maybe she'd never see them again. Never again meet the people who had made her so much of who she was. That was sort of fine, because that would be like re-meeting an old teacher: it ruined her image of them. Best to keep the ones you admire on a pedestal, where they can live forever, then make them mortal, where they can leave you.

They fail you. They let you down. Or worse. The only people in this world she could ever completely trust…are the ones she made. My little boys. A tear escaped her eyes. My Thomas and William.

_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_

In the end, who knows if she had become a better person? If she had really ever changed from being the Brotherhood Witch of the West to being the Good Witch of the Avengers. She remembered all the people she had saved, and thought so.

Now to her room. A small place, but cozy. She put a picture of her and the boys and Vision (with an illusion over him so he looked normal) on her dresser, and a picture of herself at Pietro's wedding on her counter. Then she settled down for a nap, dreaming of the life she had. A nightmare, but it had good parts…and a hopeful ending.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But I Have Been Changed…For Good_.

AN: The End! But if you liked this, I want a review. Because this is the prequel to another, longer fic, and I won't start it until this fic has 25 reviews.

Look for my upcoming fic, a tale of heroism and high school, under Children of the Atom!


End file.
